Destroying the Troll King (RP)
8:09 TheGreatKuzon! Or you can just call me "Internet" My duty is to destroy all trolls.. and those who pose a therat *threat NOW TROLLS YOUR TIME IS OVER PREPARE TO BE DESTROYED (dbz3) 8:10 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I *All the trolls attack you* 8:10 TheGreatKuzon! *smashes through my basement* *faces the army* (powerup) 8:11 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I *They are all blown back* 8:11 TheGreatKuzon! AHH! 8:11 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I *But they keep attacking* 8:11 TheGreatKuzon! *smashes one in the face, and sends him flying* *he disenigrates* 8:11 Techno Bacon *Takes one of the trolls* 8:11 TheGreatKuzon! *the internet starts becoming more brighter with every ytroll killed* 8:11 Techno Bacon (dbz4) SH*T WRONG EMOTE 8:11 TheGreatKuzon! *facebook starts losing bad users* 8:11 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I (dbz5) 8:11 Techno Bacon (dbz7) 8:12 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I *Is brung back* 8:12 TheGreatKuzon! *the internet starts getting brighter* AHH!! 8:12 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I (dbz5) (dbz2) 8:12 TheGreatKuzon! *smashes a hole through one* *forms a (blast2) * 8:12 Techno Bacon *Sees the troll king* :o 8:12 TheGreatKuzon! *blows it at them* 8:12 Techno Bacon *Runs to him* 8:12 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I *The troll king rises* 8:12 TheGreatKuzon! *destroys thousands* 8:12 Techno Bacon *Kicks him in the face* 8:12 TheGreatKuzon! *your kick goes through him* *he is an illusion* NO AMIR DON'T!!! IT IS A TRAP 8:12 Techno Bacon Huh? *Flies up* 8:13 TheGreatKuzon! *flies at amir, getting hit by the trolls* *is bleeding* AMIR!!!! He is an illusion.. 8:13 Techno Bacon *Does (dbz7) on the trolls* 8:13 TheGreatKuzon! Watch *punches the King's image* *fist goes through t* 8:13 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I *The Troll King is behind you* *He stabs you in the brain* 8:13 Techno Bacon *dodges* B*tch *Kicks him* 8:13 TheGreatKuzon! *smashes my foot into the king* *punches hum rapidly and smashes him down* *the ground is a layer of trolls* 8:14 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I (Amir (I did it on Kuzon.. 8:14 Techno Bacon (dbz5) on a bunch of the trolls (oh.. 8:14 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I (But it doesn't matter 8:14 TheGreatKuzon! (dbz3) 8:14 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I *Your punches go through him* 8:14 TheGreatKuzon! *grabs the King's head* *blows it off* The false king.. 8:14 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I *His head reshapes* 8:15 TheGreatKuzon! COME AT ME REAL KING!!!!! I must I mustfind the troll source.. *flies around the trolls* 8:15 Techno Bacon *Stands next to Kuzon* 8:15 TheGreatKuzon! *looks for their source* 8:15 Techno Bacon *or not* *flies up* 8:15 TheGreatKuzon! *is in the air above the troll army* 8:15 Techno Bacon DEATH FROM ABOVE! 8:15 TheGreatKuzon! LOOK!!!!! 8:15 Techno Bacon *Comes down on the Troll Army with my fist* 8:15 TheGreatKuzon! *sees an old abandon house* *it has abusive parents( The.. The troll source 8:16 Techno Bacon Huh? .. *Flies to it* 8:16 TheGreatKuzon! *sees a fat dude on a computer eating McDonalds* *he is a frozen image* *the house is huge* ew COMON *flies into the house* *the fat guy on the computer is like 50 feet tall* 8:16 Techno Bacon *Busts the door down* 8:16 TheGreatKuzon! *it is slowly moving* *sees his mouth* There.. we must find his brain this dude.. 8:17 Techno Bacon The troll king.. 8:17 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I *It is filled with Mountain Dew and potato chips and bad breath* 8:17 TheGreatKuzon! *looks at the calandar* *it is 1992* the very first troll.. he is the source of all trolling well we must take him down from the mind 8:17 Techno Bacon Lets go 8:17 TheGreatKuzon! *everything in the house is huge* 8:18 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I *He notices you guys* 8:18 TheGreatKuzon! *grabs one of his fries* *throws it* *the guy's head slowly moves and he gets angry* *he gets up* 8:18 Techno Bacon *Flies up to his face* 8:18 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I Troll King: Get away you f*ggots! *He slowly moves his hand around* *Trying to smash you guys down* 8:18 TheGreatKuzon! You guys, take him from the outside! 8:18 Techno Bacon *Tries to go in through his eyeball* 8:18 TheGreatKuzon! Oh my god! WATCH OUT!!! *Jeice is near his butt* 8:19 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I (Dude 8:19 TheGreatKuzon! *his computer chair is sweaty and stinky* 8:19 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I (Jeice isn't there.. 8:19 TheGreatKuzon! (idgaf) 8:19 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I *Well he's not there* 8:19 TheGreatKuzon! AMIR COMON!!! *flies int he dude's mouth* *he closes it* *it is dark and sweaty* *fast food is everywhere* 8:19 Techno Bacon *Flies in before he closes it* .. 8:19 TheGreatKuzon! *there is a 1980s game cartridge* 8:19 Techno Bacon ew 8:20 TheGreatKuzon! tf 8:20 Techno Bacon ,,, 8:20 TheGreatKuzon! Grr 8:20 Techno Bacon WTF?! 8:20 TheGreatKuzon! AMIR LOOK OUT!!! *shows a huge fry entering the mouth* 8:20 Techno Bacon AN NES CARTRIDGE?! 8:20 TheGreatKuzon! *it is about to hit amir* 8:20 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I *A Wave of Bad Breath is coming from the other direction too* 8:20 Techno Bacon *DODGES LIKE THE MATRIX* 8:20 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I *It's about to hit Kuzon* 8:20 Techno Bacon NOW I HAVE TO KILL THIS B*TCH! 8:20 TheGreatKuzon! HE IS ABOUT TO BURP!!! 8:20 Techno Bacon WATCH OUT KUZON! 8:20 TheGreatKuzon! *flies in front of Amir* *gets bombed* *falls on his tounge* *is covered in green smoke* 8:20 Techno Bacon KUZON! 8:20 TheGreatKuzon! oh my god.. 8:21 Techno Bacon DON'T DIE! 8:21 TheGreatKuzon! i 8:21 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I *You get swallowed* 8:21 TheGreatKuzon! i cant breathe.. AHH!!! 8:21 Techno Bacon NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 8:21 TheGreatKuzon! *goes down a huge tube* *it is full of fast food* 8:21 Techno Bacon *Goes down his throat* 8:21 TheGreatKuzon! *lands in his stomach* 8:21 Techno Bacon *Sees Kuzon falling* KUZON! 8:21 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I *He is breathing in* *It makes Kuzon go faster* *And amir is sucked in* 8:22 TheGreatKuzon! We have to take him down from the inside.. 8:22 Techno Bacon no...no,..No..NO NO NO NOOOOOOOO! 8:22 TheGreatKuzon! *pulls out a dagger knife* 8:22 Techno Bacon *Falls on top of Kuzon* 8:22 TheGreatKuzon! *tries to cut his stomach* AH 8:22 Techno Bacon ..hi 8:22 TheGreatKuzon! hi grr Amir help we have to get out of here before the.. the digestion kicks in 8:22 Techno Bacon Uhh 8:22 TheGreatKuzon! *tries cutting his stomach* 8:22 Techno Bacon We can use his ribcage as a ladder.. 8:22 TheGreatKuzon! yes 8:22 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I *His stomach is rumbling* 8:22 TheGreatKuzon! *tries tearing a hole in the stomach* CRAP! *feels green liquid on my feet* 8:23 Techno Bacon SHIT! 8:23 TheGreatKuzon! *it gets higher* (kamehameha) Techno Bacon was blasted by The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I! Techno Bacon has entered the Lookout Universe! (wave) 8:23 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I *The entire area is shaking* 8:23 TheGreatKuzon! AHH!!! *grabs the stomach ceiling* 8:23 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I *You guys hear an echo* "Oh man, I need to go to the bathroom." 8:23 TheGreatKuzon! *the liquid is to my neck* 8:23 Techno Bacon .. NOOOOOOOO! 8:23 TheGreatKuzon! OH SH*T!!!! I DONT WANT TO BE A TURD 8:24 Techno Bacon *GRABS KUZON* *THROWS HIM TO THE RIBCAGE* 8:24 TheGreatKuzon! *starts tearing a hole in his stomach* *we are in the stomach so how the hell are we in the ribdage* 8:24 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I *He starts hurting more* 8:24 TheGreatKuzon! *goes Super Internetian* AHH!!!! 8:24 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I *He walks even more faster* 8:24 TheGreatKuzon! *tears his stomach apart* 8:24 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I *To the bathroom* .. 8:24 TheGreatKuzon! *flies through* 8:24 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I *He falls down* 8:24 TheGreatKuzon! *looks around* 8:24 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I AAAH!!! 8:24 TheGreatKuzon! *it is empty and red* *i can see all his organs* 8:24 Techno Bacon OH SHIT! 8:24 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I *The entire green fluid flows down* (kamehameha) Techno Bacon was blasted by The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I! 8:25 TheGreatKuzon! *I see his ribcage* Techno Bacon has entered the Lookout Universe! (wave) 8:25 TheGreatKuzon! *looks down* crap.. *can only stay SI for so long* 8:25 Techno Bacon wHAT? 8:25 TheGreatKuzon! Amir 8:25 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I *He walks to the bathroom* 8:25 Techno Bacon Yeah? 8:25 TheGreatKuzon! throw me to the ribcage hold on to me feet 8:25 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I *He sits down on the toilet* 8:25 Techno Bacon *Grabs kuzon* *Throws him* 8:25 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I *You guys see the Green Fluid flow down* *We are getting sucked in* 8:26 TheGreatKuzon! *grabs the bones* 8:26 Techno Bacon *Jumps and grabs on his feat* 8:26 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I *Well nvm* 8:26 TheGreatKuzon! *starts climbing* 8:26 Techno Bacon *feet 8:26 Keffy Palazzo green fluid=radioactive sprm? 8:26 TheGreatKuzon! comon 8:26 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I *He pees and poops* *He doesn't flush* 8:26 Techno Bacon (Stomach fluid, Keffy 8:26 TheGreatKuzon! *gets to the top of the ribs* *it is a balance walk* 8:26 Keffy Palazzo o 8:26 Techno Bacon *Climbs up* 8:26 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I I better go back before he betrays me in WoW 8:26 TheGreatKuzon! i cant lose balance.. *sees a neck vain* the jugular.. 8:27 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I *He burps* 8:27 TheGreatKuzon! *grabs it* 8:27 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I *You lose balance* 8:27 TheGreatKuzon! *is sweating from his body's head* *t *the dude is huge* *sees a huge cushiony wall of yellow stuff* fat.. we would get sucked in if we touched it it is like quick sand *starts climbing the jugular* *it is slippery* 8:28 Techno Bacon *Follows* 8:28 TheGreatKuzon! *we enter the neck, and there are tons of veins* climb them 8:28 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I *You eventually see the beginning of his tongue with the veins* *The tongue is very slippery* 8:28 Techno Bacon I'm about to throw up.. ... 8:28 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I *And is filled with saliva* 8:28 TheGreatKuzon! *climbs into his head* 8:28 Techno Bacon Oh my god... *Pukes* 8:28 TheGreatKuzon! *sees a hatch* AMIR LOOK 8:28 Techno Bacon *Follows Kuzon* What's that? 8:28 TheGreatKuzon! *beats the hatch open* *it is silent* *we are behind his brain* *his brain is small and sitting there silently* 8:29 Techno Bacon Uhh 8:29 TheGreatKuzon! *you hear creaking* 8:29 Techno Bacon Whwere are we? 8:29 TheGreatKuzon! Amir This 8:29 Techno Bacon *where 8:29 TheGreatKuzon! This is the end.. *walks to his eyes* 8:29 Techno Bacon ... 8:29 TheGreatKuzon! woah 8:29 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I *His brain is bulging* 8:29 TheGreatKuzon! *looks out* 8:29 Techno Bacon Oh my god.. 8:29 TheGreatKuzon! *sees a computer* *sees WoW* woah *can't get through the eyes* dammit We didn't come all this way for nohting.. *nothing 8:29 Techno Bacon *Kicks the eyes* 8:29 TheGreatKuzon! Amir We must destroy his brain 8:29 Techno Bacon Yah know what KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 8:30 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I *He starts crying from his left eye* 8:30 Techno Bacon HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 8:30 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I AAHH! OUCH!! What did that?! 8:30 Techno Bacon HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 8:30 TheGreatKuzon! *the guy goes blind* 8:30 Techno Bacon (dbz7) 8:30 TheGreatKuzon! amir it is no use that wont stop him 8:30 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I *The kamehameha is absorbed through the eyes* 8:30 TheGreatKuzon! *the eyes absorb it* 8:30 Techno Bacon *Was doing it to his brain* 8:30 TheGreatKuzon! *the dude Kamehamehas through is eyes* ok 8:30 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I *Then his brain is super powered now* 8:30 TheGreatKuzon! Grrr Dammit! That's it!! 8:31 Techno Bacon SH*T! 8:31 TheGreatKuzon! AHH!! *punches his brain* AH! *gets sucked in* *disappears* 8:31 Techno Bacon ... K..Kuzon? *Touches the brain* 8:31 TheGreatKuzon! *you get sucked in* 8:31 Techno Bacon *Gets sucked in* 8:31 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I *No wait* 8:31 Techno Bacon AH SH*T! 8:31 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I *Your finger is slowly sucked in* 8:31 TheGreatKuzon! *you appear in a tiny, pink room* 8:31 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I *You are pulled* 8:31 Techno Bacon AHH! 8:31 TheGreatKuzon! *looks around* wtf Amir 8:32 Techno Bacon Uhh 8:32 TheGreatKuzon! quiet.. look 8:32 Techno Bacon What? 8:32 TheGreatKuzon! *points to the side* *sees a large chair* *there are a bunch of computers* 8:32 Techno Bacon Woah 8:32 TheGreatKuzon! *they are on random sites* *hears typing* *the guy in the chair has long hair* *walks up to it* *the chair turns around* AH! *it is the fat nerd dude* *he is in a villain suit* 8:33 Techno Bacon .. 8:33 TheGreatKuzon! *he has a huge "N" on his suit* *T 8:33 Techno Bacon What the f*ck? 8:33 TheGreatKuzon! The dude: Yes. You have made it. You have reached the end.. my Troll lair.. 8:33 Techno Bacon .. 8:33 TheGreatKuzon! where I control every troll on the internet.. *he has a cape* 8:33 Techno Bacon So you're Thaddeus the Troll King? 8:33 TheGreatKuzon! Heheh. Correct. And you are fools. You try to ruin my great empire.. You try to ruin the sanctity, of the troll kingdoms Well no more This is the final bout.. you will face me I am Thaddeus The Troll Lord@! *! Keffy Palazzo has Gone to Train elsewhere 8:35 Techno Bacon You won't win, Thaddeus. 8:35 TheGreatKuzon! Oh. But yes. I will. You see, I have been playing this game since 1992.. I know every single move you will make. 8:35 Techno Bacon Looks like you have no life. 8:35 TheGreatKuzon! Every letter typed, I know aboutit. Oh, they all say that. But what they do not know, is the story behind it.. 8:36 Techno Bacon Not what your mom said last night. 8:36 TheGreatKuzon! And you unlocked that story. You discovered me. Now, you will die. Prepare to be terminated. 8:36 Techno Bacon Kuzon 8:36 TheGreatKuzon! ? 8:36 Techno Bacon Let's whoop this b*tch's ass 8:36 TheGreatKuzon! *Thaddeus disappears* Yea! Gr *he appears on one of his computers* "YOU GOT MAIL" *runs to the computer * *sees a file* *opens it* "Come get me, mofos. (troll) " AHH!!! 8:37 Techno Bacon Huh 8:37 TheGreatKuzon! *tracks the file* 8:37 Techno Bacon *Heh 8:38 TheGreatKuzon! *sees Thadeus running around the screen* 8:38 Techno Bacon .. 8:38 TheGreatKuzon! *he opens a file and disappears into another side* t 8:38 Techno Bacon *Kicks the Computer* F*ck this 8:38 TheGreatKuzon! *tires to click him* AH! *he outruns me* *he vandalizes sites* GRRR *the computer gets viruses* *it shts down* DAMN IT! *goes to the other one* *tries to get him with my clicker* *he hides* Hm.. 8:40 Techno Bacon Holy sh*t man,.. Lemme try 8:40 TheGreatKuzon! We have.. *looks at a computer* *it is on a website called "Hire-A-Coder" that's it! *fills out the form* **goes to the other one* *a nerd dude is helping me* dude: so how you been? me: busy, just help us dude: allright bros so first *he tells me about coding* Dude, cut the BS 8:41 Techno Bacon Do you think an Average Coder will help us fight the f*cking troll king? 8:41 TheGreatKuzon! We need to get rid of Thaddeus Dude: WHAT?!?!?! *he is on a cam in the corner of the screen* *he gets up quick and the cam shakes* *hears a window breaking* ..dammit We need help 8:42 Techno Bacon Damn.. HOLD ON I know a person with enough balls to do it 8:42 TheGreatKuzon! *gets on a website* 8:43 Techno Bacon *Finds my mom* 8:43 TheGreatKuzon! *it has history of the troll king* 8:43 Techno Bacon *Gets her here* 8:43 TheGreatKuzon! *and legends* Amir 8:43 Techno Bacon Mom:What am I doing here? 8:43 TheGreatKuzon! it says something about the Great Wall of Hacking 8:43 Techno Bacon You can yell at Thaddeus and scare him :D 8:43 TheGreatKuzon! and the prophecy ?? Keffy Palazzo has entered the Lookout Universe! (wave) 8:43 Techno Bacon mom:,,,Excuse me? Yeah, Ma You can scare the sh*t out of him 8:44 TheGreatKuzon! It says in 1992, Thaddeus ascended to be a Troll God and his reign on the internet has been since 8:44 Techno Bacon *My mom leaves* Sh*t 8:44 TheGreatKuzon! Amir We need to find the Great Wall of Hacking 8:44 Techno Bacon Where do you think it is? 8:44 TheGreatKuzon! And I know just where that is at.. *goes on a random internet website* *starts typing in codes* I learned these at MIT from some dude at lunch 8:45 Techno Bacon You went to MIT? 8:45 TheGreatKuzon! yea, years ago there is a clan there, that no one associates with they are known as the Black Chatters I only heard legends but I heard they are seen at lunc h at a table, far from the others they are master coders and know history We have to contact thrm *them The Prophecy must be fulfilled *the website glitches* *it goes black* *is in a virtual flash game* *starts using my arrow keys and looking around a room* 8:47 Techno Bacon Who are the people that are supposed to fulfill the Prophecy? 8:47 TheGreatKuzon! *it is dark, and a damp temple* Well Amir It looks like it is going to be us I found it.. *walks up to a wall* *hears a strange, deep voice* "Heed my words, wikians: File:653.xp" THAT'S IT!!! *looks in my book* *it has a website name called "SafeAuto.com" 8:48 Techno Bacon Wow, Kuzon 8:49 TheGreatKuzon! *goes on there and types in the URL "653.xp" WOAH! 8:49 Techno Bacon You know alot about the Internet 8:49 TheGreatKuzon! *is on a dark website* ik, took classes *the website has a webcam connected to it* *a person in a dark cloak appears on the site* *cam *we cant see his face* *he has a darth vader voice* "What do you speak of your request?" Oh dark hacker King, Xor. I ask'eth you to help guide us to Thaddeus, the Troll King. 8:50 Techno Bacon ..Is that Darth Vader? 8:51 TheGreatKuzon! *behind the dark cloak dude, you see MIT banners* *he is in a college dorm* Person: Yes. Thaddeus. He has been our enemy for 20 years. 8:51 Techno Bacon 22 8:51 TheGreatKuzon! But, we have never been able..to catch him.. me: yes, please help we have! Person: Well. I will help you with hacking. 8:51 Techno Bacon We're here face to face with him 8:52 TheGreatKuzon! Follow me. *the cam turns off* *the dark cloaked man appears in the room we are in* 8:52 Techno Bacon ..? 8:52 TheGreatKuzon! *he lifts his arm and a huge door is formed in the room we are in* 8:52 Techno Bacon Now he's The Emperor? 8:52 TheGreatKuzon! *it goes into a dark, abandon temple* No Amir He is a Black Chatter He is here to guide us He can hack the walls of oblivion he, has infinite knowledge Cloaked man: Go! *runs through into the dark temple* comon amir! 8:53 Techno Bacon *Runs through* 8:54 TheGreatKuzon! *the door slams shut* 8:54 Techno Bacon *Runs like The Flash ::D * 8:54 TheGreatKuzon! *it is silent and dark* *steps forward* *we are in a huge room* *there are holes in the wall, and the sun is shining through* *the room is sort of bright* 8:54 Techno Bacon The first time I've seen the sun in a while.. 8:54 TheGreatKuzon! We are in a different dimension Amir Watch out, may be different the Black Hacker helped us *a huge bright orb appears in front ofus* *it shows Thaddeus running around in the temple* We have to catch up! *the Black HAcker appears and forms a dimensional portal* This will help you The temple is never ending You would've never gotten through *he points at a bunch of skeletons* *they have crusty laptops on them* *The laptops are skeleotns* 8:57 Techno Bacon Skeletal Laptops? 8:57 TheGreatKuzon! This is a different time Look *he guides us to one of the windows* *looks out* *sees President Bill Clinton giving a speech* *it shows Amir's rl mom giving birth to him* 8:58 Techno Bacon .. 8:58 TheGreatKuzon! It is 1997 8:58 Techno Bacon WTF?! 8:58 TheGreatKuzon! He is still weak You can defeat him 8:58 Techno Bacon Alright 8:58 Keffy Palazzo why canna just kill heim when he b d bby too 8:59 TheGreatKuzon! Because. Whatever age a person is, when they start on the intrenet. That is their permanent internet age, they cant be younger than that. Thaddeus joined the internet when he was 21. 8:59 Keffy Palazzo o okey 8:59 TheGreatKuzon! So he can not be any younger than that within this realm of existence. Now, go! *runs through the portal* *is in a long ass hallway* *runs* 9:00 Keffy Palazzo *RURURU* 9:00 Techno Bacon *Jumps through and runs* 9:00 TheGreatKuzon! we have to catch up to Thaddeus *a huge troll lands in front of us* *he roars * Dammit@ ! *blasts him* *he dodges* *pulls out a sword that is shaped like a cursor* I use... BAN!! *KICK *the troll disappears* *he reappears* *he is weakened* 2 more times.. If I ban him before 2 times, I will break the rules of the universe *internet *internetverse 9:02 Keffy Palazzo what rule did he break (smug) 9:02 TheGreatKuzon! *looks out the window* *i see limbo* He is a troll he must be stopped 9:02 Techno Bacon Is that Limbo? 9:02 Keffy Palazzo suo 9:02 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I *Suddenly I reappear* 9:02 Keffy Palazzo he hasn't done anything YET has he? 9:02 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I KICK! 9:02 TheGreatKuzon! *the troll kicks me* *he punchs me* 9:02 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I *A huge cursor comes* 9:02 Keffy Palazzo OH WELP 9:02 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I *It kicks the troll* 9:02 Keffy Palazzo SURE GO AHEAD NOOOW 9:02 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I *He reappears* 9:03 TheGreatKuzon! *the troll insults me* 9:03 Keffy Palazzo but the first time was just plain rude. 9:03 TheGreatKuzon! *he rages* 9:03 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I AMIR 9:03 TheGreatKuzon! He is breaking rules! 9:03 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I USE BAN! 9:03 TheGreatKuzon! *kicks him with sword power* This is a tough one 9:03 Techno Bacon BAN! 9:03 TheGreatKuzon! *the troll disappears* Yes! 9:03 Keffy Palazzo (ban) 9:03 TheGreatKuzon! *contineus running( 9:03 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I *Runs* 9:03 TheGreatKuzon! *the floor of the hallway has messages* *the hallway is chat* We have to get to the top! The very first troll message *every message is a troll message* The Hallway of Trolling.. i thought it was a legend Comon! 9:04 Techno Bacon *Runs* 9:05 TheGreatKuzon! If Thaddeus gets there before us we are doomed he will delete us from the internetverse and he will grow powerful and by 2020s he will take over the entire internet *runs* *we get into 2005* 13 more years! *sees the first Youtube troll comment* *is in 2000* AHH!!!! *it starts getting windy* *it is hard to run* *sees a light* HACKING POWERS!!! *pulls out an iPad* *types in coding* *we start zooming ahead 8 yeas* *years *the hallway is in 1992, and it is now silent* *sees a light ahead* *the floor messages are black and green* BBS boards *walks up to the light* Well Amir, Jeice this is the end on the other side we will be judged 9:08 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I Hmm. 9:08 TheGreatKuzon! and either be defeated, or win 9:08 Techno Bacon Huh 9:08 TheGreatKuzon! Comon *steps through the light* *is on a rackety stone bridge* *looks ahead* 9:09 Techno Bacon *Stethrough the light* 9:09 TheGreatKuzon! HA! *Sees Thaddeus* 9:09 Techno Bacon *steps 9:09 TheGreatKuzon! *he is at the end* 9:09 Techno Bacon Hello, Thaddeus 9:09 TheGreatKuzon! Thaddeus: We meet again.. 9:09 Techno Bacon I think this is the REAL end for you. 9:09 TheGreatKuzon! I didn't think, you would survive my troll guardian Well.. It isn't over yet Prepare to meet *the troll reappears* *he is a different color* Sockpuppet! *the troll roars again* Grr *pulls out Cursword* Grr I can't kick him yet.. He has to do something 9:10 Tobi 7900 (Kuzon (Added new pic for TLSSSJG 9:11 TheGreatKuzon! *sword doesnt work until he does something wrong* (ok) Comon troll! do something!!! 9:11 Tobi 7900 ( http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140607011041/lookout/images/4/46/SSSJ_God.png 9:11 TheGreatKuzon! (ok( *the troll beast looks around* *he looks at Jeice* JEICE WATCH OUT!!!! 9:11 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I SH*T! 9:12 TheGreatKuzon! *he sends an insult at Jeice* if it hits you, you will be effected 9:12 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I *Dodges* 9:12 TheGreatKuzon! *jumps* 9:12 Techno Bacon *Jumps at thaddeus* 9:12 TheGreatKuzon! *prepares to strike and kick him with my sword* 9:12 Techno Bacon *Charges a punch* 9:12 TheGreatKuzon! *Thaddeus is far away ont he other side of the bridge* 9:12 Techno Bacon LETS GO B*TCH! 9:13 TheGreatKuzon! *you have to get through Troll Sock first* 9:13 Techno Bacon *Has Super Jumping :@ * 9:13 TheGreatKuzon! *the Troll knees me* *sent flying into the wall* AH! j-jece you must ban him before it is too late Keffy Palazzo has Gone to Train elsewhere 9:13 TheGreatKuzon! ban him from the internetverse once and for all 9:15 Techno Bacon BAN! Keffy Palazzo has entered the Lookout Universe! (wave) 9:15 Techno Bacon *Pulls out a pitch Black Sword* 9:15 TheGreatKuzon! you have to kick him 2 times 9:15 Techno Bacon KICK! 9:15 Keffy Palazzo Hammer* 9:15 Techno Bacon KICK 9:15 TheGreatKuzon! or you will break internetverse laws 9:15 Keffy Palazzo (ban) 9:15 TheGreatKuzon! and be demoted.. 9:16 Techno Bacon BAN! 9:16 TheGreatKuzon! *looks udner the bridge* *sees admins spirits* *they are crying for help* *they were demoted* 9:16 Keffy Palazzo (ban) (ban) (ban) 9:16 TheGreatKuzon! *the troll disappears* *sees Thaddeus ahead* Heh *arm is bleeding* Time to die (dbz3) 9:16 Techno Bacon *Pulls out a Pitch Black sword* KICK! 9:17 TheGreatKuzon! *Thaddeus powers up* *Thaddeus dodges the kick using Persuasion* 9:17 Techno Bacon *Slashes the sword at Thaddeus* 9:17 TheGreatKuzon! *you are fighting on a sphere* *the sphere is in the middle of limbo* *Thaddeus runs* *he uses Troll Insult on you* 9:18 Techno Bacon *Jumps and dodges the Insult* 9:18 TheGreatKuzon! *he smashes you in the gut* 9:18 Techno Bacon AHH! 9:18 TheGreatKuzon! *he rams you in the face and lands* 9:18 Techno Bacon KICK! 9:18 TheGreatKuzon! *he is hit* 9:18 Techno Bacon KICK! BAN! 9:19 TheGreatKuzon! *Amir is banished from the Internetverse* 9:19 Techno Bacon Nuuu 9:19 TheGreatKuzon! *Amir us knocked off the bridge* *he lands where all the other bad mods go* AMIR!!! 9:19 Techno Bacon *Catches the edge* NO! NO! 9:19 TheGreatKuzon! YOU CAN ONLY DO IT ONCE KICK ONCE 9:19 Techno Bacon *Climbs back up* 9:19 TheGreatKuzon! PER RULE BREAK 9:19 Techno Bacon F*CK THIS *Climbs back up* 9:19 TheGreatKuzon! AMIR, YOU ARE BREAKING LAWS 9:20 Techno Bacon I AM NOT GOING OUT THIS WAY 9:20 TheGreatKuzon! OF THE INTERNETVERSE 9:20 Techno Bacon I DON'T CARE 9:20 TheGreatKuzon! AHH!!! 9:20 Techno Bacon I'M GONNA DEFEAT THIS GUY! 9:20 TheGreatKuzon! *jumps across the bridge* *epic slow motin* *lands* (dbz3) *goes Super Internetian* *Thaddeus also powers up* 9:20 Techno Bacon . Grrr (dbz3) LETS GO! (power up) (powerup) 9:21 TheGreatKuzon! *Thaddeus transforms into a Super Internetian as well* Now. Prepare to die! 9:21 Techno Bacon *Becomes a Super Internetian* *Gets a Pitch Black Sword* 9:22 TheGreatKuzon! *he blasts you with rapid insults* *he sends an offensive skit at you* 9:22 Techno Bacon *Dodges them with a Black Shield* 9:22 TheGreatKuzon! *he uses Sockpuppet After Image * *he sends insults at you point blank* 9:22 Techno Bacon KICK! 9:23 TheGreatKuzon! *he is hit* 9:23 Techno Bacon BAN! 9:24 TheGreatKuzon! *he is uneffected* *he disappars* *he reappears* *he uses Sockpuppet* AMIR!!! He is more powerful than other trolls Keffy Palazzo has Gone to Train elsewhere 9:24 TheGreatKuzon! he will take a lot of bans 9:24 Techno Bacon *Jumps up* 9:24 TheGreatKuzon! to be defeated 9:25 Techno Bacon *Uses Galick Gun kick* 9:25 TheGreatKuzon! *he is sent back* *lands* *he uses Big Bang Racisthameha* *he sends a huge beam of racism at you* *it engulfs you* 9:26 Techno Bacon AHH! *Dodges at the last second* Oh you wanna play dirty? I'll play dirty *Uses (dbz7) Ban* * (dbz1) 9:27 TheGreatKuzon! *he is severely weakened* 9:27 Techno Bacon Kuzon We both have to do this THis is THE FINAL BAN! 9:28 TheGreatKuzon! Right THIS IS IT 9:28 Techno Bacon We have to Fuse 9:28 TheGreatKuzon! Yes 9:28 Techno Bacon FU SION 9:28 TheGreatKuzon! Thaddeus: What's this? FU 9:28 Techno Bacon HA!!!!!!!!!! 9:28 TheGreatKuzon! SION (dbz5) * (dbz4) We are, Kuzmir! 9:28 Techno Bacon (You'll talk I'll do the Actions (Also that Emote is wrong.. 9:29 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I (No it's not (It's fusion 9:29 TheGreatKuzon! (there are no other fusion emotes) (deal with it) 9:29 Techno Bacon (That's Vegito not Gogeta 9:29 TheGreatKuzon! (so?) 9:29 Techno Bacon (Whoever made that emote is dim (Anyway 9:30 Tobi 7900 (..How (It's Goku and Vegeta making Vegito (By having the earrings on and chest bumping 9:31 Techno Bacon (... (I'm dim ( :( 9:32 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I (DO the epic final ban already 9:33 TheGreatKuzon! Thaddeus: THAT'S IT!!! *his long hair grows red* *he transforms into Final Legendary Troll God* 9:33 Techno Bacon *Charges the Big Bang Ban* 9:33 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I I'll help you guys 9:33 TheGreatKuzon! *he has long ass hair* 9:33 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I *Charges the Kamehameban* 9:33 TheGreatKuzon! *he is extremely fat* THIS IS IT THADDEUS!!! PREPARE TO BE BANNED!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 9:34 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I Ka.. Me.. ha..... ME... 9:34 Techno Bacon (Kuzon say BIGGGGGG BANNNNNNNNNNG BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! 9:34 TheGreatKuzon! BIG 9:34 Techno Bacon (Then I'll Launch it 9:34 TheGreatKuzon! BANG BAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 9:35 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I BAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Fires* 9:35 Techno Bacon *Launches it* 9:35 TheGreatKuzon! (bigbangkamehameha) *Thaddeus is hit* *he is engulfed* GRRR I WILL RETURN WITH A SOCK!!!!!!!! AHH!!! *Thaddeus turns into coding* *the codes disappear into limbo* 9:36 Techno Bacon *The coding disappears from Limbo* *It goes to SUPER LIMBO* 9:37 TheGreatKuzon! *it is silent( 9:37 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I *then suddenly* *A huge shockwave of dust comes* *And then* (explosion) 9:37 TheGreatKuzon! *the entire area starts disappearing* 9:38 Techno Bacon *We separate* 9:38 TheGreatKuzon! *we land in a large white world* *there are portals to different websites everywhere* *the area used to be corrupted, but is turning into sparkling white* *shows trolls on different websites getting banned out of no where * admins: ... ? *shrugs* Deep voice: You have sealed away Thaddeus. You have cleared the internet. Of evil trolls. But, be weary. They will start repopulating over time again. And soon, Thaddeus will reappear, his power fulfilled. But that won't be, for a long time. 9:40 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I Crap. 9:40 Techno Bacon And we'll be ready. 9:40 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I good 9:40 TheGreatKuzon! Goodbye. 9:40 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I Bye. 9:40 TheGreatKuzon! *the voice disappears* Well *looks around* 9:40 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I well Amir 9:40 TheGreatKuzon! *sees portals to Facebook, Google, and other sites* 9:40 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I we just helped you face 9:40 TheGreatKuzon! *sees a portal to Wikia* 9:41 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I the 50 thousand trolls and 1,000 hackers that were coming your way and you know what I won. 9:41 Techno Bacon I can't thank you guys enough. 9:41 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I *We won 9:41 TheGreatKuzon! *a portal to Wikia opens* Well. Time to return to Lookout. *sees chat* 9:41 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I *Walks in* 9:41 TheGreatKuzon! Ready to go? 9:41 Techno Bacon Let's go home, guys. 9:41 The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I (y) 9:41 TheGreatKuzon! Welp. *steps in* *waves goodbye to the internetverse* *enters* 9:42 Techno Bacon *Looks back* That was the best day of my life.. I hope to come back soon. *Steps through the Portal* [[Category:June 6 2014] Category:Pages added by Kuzey457 Category:Script